


I Thought You Might

by ellipsometry



Series: ✧SASO 2017✧ [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, the narrative goes backwards because i'm Fake Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: “I saidshut it,” Keishin grumbles, “Now be good and go to sleep.”“I’m never good, you know that,” Koushi mumbles, but he’s already nodding off, eyelids heavy, “I’m gonna dream about you wearing lingerie just to spite you.”Three Suga/Ukai scenes themed on songs by Daughter.





	I Thought You Might

**Author's Note:**

> written for [SASO 2017 bonus round 2!](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12227305#cmt12227305)

“You look good. The same as always.” 

The words are whispered into the nape of Keishin’s neck, and he recognizes the voice instantly. His body seems to, as well, because he doesn’t flinch, not even involuntarily. Instead, his shoulders seem to relax, tension seeping out of his bones.

A pause, and then Keishin finally turns around, “Kou—Sugawara-kun,” he says, “What are you doing here?”

Koushi shrugs, “Dunno. I was in the neighborhood.”

It’s such a bold-faced lie that Keishin almost has to smile. For his former student and – ahem – _ex-lover_ to show up at his engagement party is so far from a coincidence it might as well be in another universe. But Koushi has always been a troublemaker, and Keishin really should have expected this.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Koushi teases, prodding Keishin’s chest with a long, slender finger, “Shimada invited me. Or, well, I convinced him to invite me.”

And then, because Koushi has never been one to beat around the bush, “So, which one is she? Your fiancée?”

It’s been so long since Keishin’s seen Koushi that he can’t read the tone of his voice well enough to recognize any malice. They had parted on good, if bittersweet, terms. They had agreed it was best for the both of them, for myriad reasons. But now, with Koushi standing less than fifty feet from his soon-to-be wife, Keishin is starting to have second thoughts.

“Um,” he clears his throat, “She’s over there. In the long pink skirt.”

“What’s her name?” Koushi presses. But when Keishin hesitates he shakes his head, “Never mind, doesn’t matter. She looks nice, genuine. And you can trust me, since you know I’m an impeccable judge of character!”

He’s smiling, which Keishin thinks might be a good sign, but who knows. It had always been hard to read Koushi, even as his coach, even moreso as his – what would they call it? – his lover? His boyfriend? The words sound foreign to him, faraway.

“I won’t ask you to introduce me,” Koushi says, nudging Keishin’s shoulder with his own. He’s taller now, and they’re almost the same height. In fact, Koushi might even be a tad bit taller. That, more than anything, unsettles Keishin; that visceral reminder of just how much time has passed.

But it’s good to see Koushi again, even if the circumstances are awkward.

“Hey. Let’s go for a walk.”

 

They walk aimlessly, silent, until they reach a small convenience store about a block down from the restaurant. It’s closed, but some of the lights are still on inside, washing the sidewalk with an eerie fluorescent glow. They stop there, leaning against the glass windows.

“Cigarette?” Koushi offers his open pack to Keishin, an unlit cigarette already hanging between his lips.

“Ah, no thank you,” Keishin shakes his head, “You smoke now?”

“No, I… well,” Koushi smiles sheepishly, “I stopped and grabbed this on my way here. Your favorite brand.”

Ouch. “I quit actually… can’t be upsetting the new wife and all.”

That must be the wrong thing to say, because Koushi goes stiff, and Keishin suddenly finds himself bracketed against the convenience store display widow. Koushi’s hands are splayed against the glass, his chest heaving. Keishin can almost feel his heartbeat – erratic – but the younger man’s face is unreadable, blankly bemused as always.

“You’re not really the marrying type, right?” Koushi’s tone is even, sounding innocently curious.

Keishin clears his throat, “Well, old dogs can learn new tricks, right? You always said that.”

“What changed your mind, Keishin?”

The truth is probably cruel, but Keishin says it anyway, “You did,” he bites out, shoving at Koushi’s arm, “You did. And you know it.”

There’s a small flicker of anger in Koushi’s eyes, just a flash of gold, before his face softens. He tips his head down, until his forehead rests against Keishin’s, “So, if I took it all back, you would come back?”

“Koushi—“ the words stick in Keishin’s throat. It’s unseemly, honestly, how soft he gets around this boy (this _man_ , he corrects himself), “This isn’t like you, Koushi. You’re not the kind to feel sorry for yourself.”

Nothing. Keishin continues, wrapping a hand around Koushi’s wrist, “So, quit it, alright? Quit talkin’ nonsense.”

Finally, Koushi backs off, taking his warmth with him. He laughs a bit, under his breath, and Keishin still knows him well enough to recognize it as a genuine laugh, “Sorry, sorry. I got a bit dramatic there. Can’t kill a guy for trying.”

“Go home, Koushi,” Keishin smiles, rolling his eyes, “And we can talk later, if you want.”

“I’m only in town for tonight, but you know where to reach me!” Koushi winks, “I’ll be off. Send your best wishes to the missus for me.”

“I will,” Keishin nods, “Get home safe, Koushi.”

Another laugh, “Somehow I always do!”

Keishin watches him go, like he has probably a hundred times before. Maybe this will actually be the last.

_If I took it all back, would you come back?_

_I would_ , Keishin thinks, in spite of himself.

+

Like some kind of character out of an ero-manga, Keishin always has to smoke after sex. It’s a habit, a bad one, and yet Koushi never seems to complain about it. Which is odd, since he usually complains about quite a bit.

Instead, Koushi snags the half-finished cigarette from Keishin’s fingers, taking a puff and letting the smoke curl out of his mouth, watching the ghostly patterns float in the air.

“Do I look cool and sophisticated?” he asks, posing.

“Yeah, actually,” Keishin grunts, taking in the way Koushi is lounging, naked except for a light duvet preserving his modesty, “It’s the mole, I think.”

“Cursed by my own beauty,” Koushi snickers, returning the cigarette, “Can’t even make a joke without you popping a boner.”

“I’m not—“ Keishin protests, before realizing that, _oh_ , he really is hard again.

Koushi winds an arm around Keishin’s chest, grinding his thigh against the older man’s hardening cock, “Pretty good stamina for a guy your age.”

“Stuff it,” Keishin says, grinning, “We can’t all get had at the drop of a hat like you.”

He takes in the way Koushi is already squirming against him, searching for some kind of friction. His face is deliciously pink, mouth half-open, and Keishin brings his free hand down to grip Koushi’s jaw, dipping a thumb into the boy’s mouth. Koushi sucks it eagerly, but not without a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Alright, alright,” Keishin says, finally stamping out his cigarette, leaning down to capture Koushi’s mouth in a kiss.

 

The second post-sex cigarette is even better than the first.

“I should get a dog or something,” Koushi says. His eyes are closed and he’s leaning against Keishin’s chest, half-asleep, “It’s boring living alone.”

“Maybe,” Keishin hums. Truthfully, it’s been a godsend, Koushi having his own apartment, especially when it comes to arranging their frequent dalliances. Keishin is begrudgingly impressed by how put-together the place is. But Koushi is still younger than Keishin was when they first met, and that fact weighs heavy on his mind.

“You should get a real girlfriend,” Keishin finally says, “Someone who could move in with you.”

“Huh?” Koushi’s eyes flutter open, “But you’re kind of my real girlfriend. You _did_ wear that fancy lingerie for me the other night.”

“Shut it!” Keishin goes bright red, “You said you’d never bring that up again!”

“Strong words from a man who got hard from putting on a g-string.”

“I said _shut it_ ,” Keishin snaps, “Now be good and go to sleep.”

“I’m never good, you know that,” Koushi mumbles, but he’s already nodding off, eyelids heavy, “I’m gonna dream about you wearing lingerie just to spite you.”

Keishin goes to argue, but Koushi is already fast asleep. He watches Koushi’s sleeping face until his cigarette dwindles down to nothing but ash. And then, finally, he sleeps.

+

They _really_ shouldn’t be doing this, is what Keishin thinks.

But his hands don’t seem to be heeding the warnings from his brain, so instead of pushing Koushi away, he pulls him closer, grasping at whatever exposed flesh he can. His mouth is breathless and wet against Kouhi’s collarbone, and he bites small, red spots in to the skin there.

“Brings back memories, huh?” Koushi laughs, high and fluttery. Keishin kind of hates him just a little bit.

They’re in the old Karasuno locker room – the team has long since moved on to a larger club room, due to the swelling ranks of the team, and so the old room is just storage, filled with flat volleyballs and tangled, yellowed nets.

It does bring back memories, truthfully. Not so much about volleyball; more about the awkward flirting from a young Sugawara Koushi directed at Keishin. He did try his best to push the envelope. He was never quite successful. 

Now, however, is a different story.

Koushi seems to have learned a bit since heading off to college, and he winds an arm around Keishin’s neck, fingers tangling in the coarse, dyed hair. He pulls _hard_ , in the exact way that Keishin likes, earning himself a choked-off moan from the older man.

“Watch yourself, _Coach_ ,” he whispers, “What if someone hears you? One of those first years, walking in on their coach in such a compromising situation… you wouldn’t want that, right?”

Koushi’s words are hot against Keishin’s ear, and he has to bit his lip to stay silent. They really, _really_ shouldn’t be doing this, is what he thinks. Especially not here.

Finally, Koushi seems to take mercy on him, leaning back and announcing, “I think it’s time for you to take me home.”

 

Keishin makes an excuse to leave practice, leaving Tsukishima in charge, and makes a beeline for where Koushi is waiting for him, far enough from the school that they shouldn’t run into anyone they both know.

Some light pleasantries are probably in order, “How’s school?” Keishin asks, voice gruff.

“Everyone asks that!” Koushi whines, “It’s hard. It’s fun. Not much more to say, I guess.”

Keishin shrugs, “I wouldn’t know how it is. I was never nearly smart enough to think about college.”

“You’d think everyone at university would be smart, but man you would be wrong!” Koushi turns on his heel, walking backwards so he can look at Keishin while he talks, “The other day, this guy in my business class – what’s his name? I don’t know why I’m asking you like you would know. Well, anyway—“

Koushi talks for the rest of the walk home, and Keishin lets the words wash over him in waves, enjoying the stories and the little complaints, but enjoying more just hearing Koushi talk. He was always interesting, always a bit different than the rest of the Karasuno brood, and that had always peaked Keishin’s interest. But even now, he struggles to put a finger on exactly what it is about Koushi that makes him so fascinating.

“By the way, we passed your place, like, fifteen minutes ago, didn’t we?”

“We—what?” Keishin takes in their surroundings and realizes Koushi is right, “How did you even know what my place looks like?”

“I came over once, remember? Volleyball strategy as always.”

And, well, maybe that’s it, Keishin thinks. Maybe that’s why Koushi had always stood out among all the rest; his ability to hold his own with anyone, no matter their age or authority. Now, just as then, he never looks out of place, no matter where he is.

“Well, whatever,” Keishin rubs a hand down his face, “Let’s turn back.”

“Sure,” Koushi smiles, “Should I keep talking?”

“Yes,” Keishin answers, perhaps a bit took quickly, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Koushi laughs, stretching his arms up towards the sky, “Good! It feels good to rant to someone about this stuff.”

By the time they finally reach his house, Keishin is starting to wonder just what the hell he’s gotten himself into. And then, when Koushi smiles back at him, he decides that, for now, he doesn’t really care.


End file.
